The Thing
by V.J
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! This is sci-fi fic, like the movie The Thing. Various, dragonball characters in this fic, it's a B/V in the cold . Vegeta's a merc, and Bulma's a commander and when the two cross it means trouble for the world!(Modified Chapters!!)


A/N: (The thing, I'm simply taking the theme of the movie and adding the Z-gang. Nothing will be like the movie, yes, everyone is going to be in Antarctica, then to the Norwegian Exploration area. The Z-gang will not have powers, yet, what fun would that be if they killed everything that crossed their paths.

The Thing 

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

A black helicopter zipped through the cold Antarctic's, silvery hoarfrost tempest skies. The weather was worsening by the moment; the news forecast told of a heavy snowstorm heading for that particular region. There was a snow alert posted to all aviation towers to inform pilots that in several hours a treacherous snowstorm would be heading in the northern region. As fate saw, fit that is where this military machine was destines to delve. There would be heavy activity of snowfall, whiting out the whole area along with strong gusts of winds, and temperatures 70+ under and below–0. Navigation and visibility will be next to impossible. 

The aviator of the shadow copter, knew that she, and her team only had hours before the dreadful omnipotence of the storm would strike; preventing any means of communication to the navigation's control center. She and her team would have to hurry and investigate or they'll be trapped for weeks, flying the copter in a blizzard would be simply suicidal out in Antarctica.

Communications were already depleting, virtually down to just static, with indecipherable, incomprehensible jargon, few short mutters from unrelated channels crossing links with their transmitter, the mountain area had traversed the communications, mixing the transmission waves from other various ranges of broadcast relays in the northern area. After the military copter plunge down below, completely submerged by the mountain range all communications were blocked, and ceased to function period. 

~*~*~

The Capsule corps, exploration unit received a distressed message from the Antarctic science exploration division; the exploration operation was a fraction branch of the capsule corps. Exploration organization, had several expert teams in the area, and all were **A.W.O.L =** (_absent without leave_.) The correspondences with the troops were erratically unprofessional. It seems that all squads that were sent out here to investigate, and explore; furthering the studies of science by conducting tests in the cold environment, eventually started an unprovoked mutiny…against each other. 

This was a trifle task; simply to run trials in the snow, question, what could have gone so terrible wrong that military officials, among scientist would turn against each other in this deadly environment, it didn't make sense these were well educated operatives. 

An urgent message scarcely came through to capsule corps home base, it was dispatched from an unknown party, they didn't specify whom, or where they were corresponding. Extremely, something they said in that frantic message sent the President of Capsule Corps in a state of sheer panic, as result, Dr.Breifs sent his only daughter out to investigate. He briefed her on the state of affairs, with frigid details, and that she was to report to the command post in Antarctica, three miles away from the science exploration division site. 

The command center in Antarctica was still operational, with heat and electricity, as opposed to the separate division site it was completely abandon according to reports; she would have to make personal contact for further information. President Briefs told his daughter little of what he knew. He was secretive even toward her, but the look in his eyes told of anarchy and discrepancy, this was an inside matter and Capsule. Corps didn't want to cause a uproar for the media to down play for their own personal gain, Capsule Corps will police their own mistakes, and keep it under wraps while they clean up the mess before anyone notices something out of the ordinary.

She operated the black military helicopter in silence, her eyes steady on the snowy path ahead. She stayed focused and attentive on the coordinates to complete her first objective, getting from point A to B; she could hear her squad bickering in the back that this mission was full of shit. She chuckled; her squad had always been the ones to complain first, but the got job done regardless of whining, and with excelling precision.

Her troop consisted of seven, aside from her she was the 1st Commander, then there was Goku, a tall spiky haired man, well muscled, and a specialist in hand to hand combat his rank was as such specialist 6. There was also Turles, Goku's twin brother, he had a military buzz cut, but with his original bangs, he specialized in communications, and provisions his rank was private 1st class. Yamcha had short black curly hair, some suspected a toupee, he was a medic specialist 7, he was essential to the troop for when someone is injured he/she would go to him, and he was the only military doctor in the squad. 

Marron, hmn Marron was not supposed to be here, in fact the original troop made a guesstimate that she slept around to get in her position of authority; She wasn't the brightest bulb so to speak, but her area of distinct expertise was cleaning, every squad is nothing without someone to clean up their mess her rank was Corporeal. Krillin he was bald and short, he is also the troops' navigator and map specialist 4, and without him, they would truly be lost. Chichi, she was the mechanical engineer; she also had a medical and food preparations background, which made her an extra commodity she was highly ranked Sergeant first class. 

Lastly, Commander Roshi, the bald headed perverted high commander rank Colonel, he did nothing but barked orders, and had nosebleeds all day.

~*~*~

Roshi paid no mind to the troops, he was a diseased nymphomaniac, and took his medicine…porn mags. He flipped through the pages in awe; he was absorbed in this month latest succulent issue of Sukebe! Hentai porn mag, it featured his favorite centerfold…Launch, he enjoyed the split personality, two for the price of one! He cackled in delight as he turned and focused in on certain sections.

Yamcha played his archaic tape hits of the 70's. This was his means of relaxation, it was good on stressful operations like this, and he would get very tense and nervous. He was the only authorized med aboard he had to be calm, you see Yamcha is a hypochondriac; he thinks everything around him is out to get him sick. His phobias include, he doesn't like small places, and he was afraid of water, more specifically the deep drowning cesspool of the ocean so big and immense, he couldn't handle the image; everything made him paranoid. This music for some inexplicable reason soothed him; he moved his head to the old techno disco beat. Yamcha was also a famous dancer, well back in the 70's he was. 

Turles leaned against the wall next to the cockpit, he looked at Yamcha annoyed, "Turn that prehistoric shit off!"

Yamcha was too engrossed into his music, and silently moved his head with the rhythm completely ignoring the brute Turles.

Turles hated medics, they all were nuisances, half the time they would be injured by having to protect their sorry carcasses, they whined, and they always thought themselves above the soldiers. He grunted, and glared at Yamcha. "Bitch. " he said then went into the cockpit, he sat in the co-pilot seat, next to Bulma.

Goku was the combat specialists, he was very arrogant, but yet he was exultant, uh oh, here comes Chichi.

Chichi and Goku never got along, not at all. They constantly fought with each other, but strangely, when the situation gets hectic they can depend one another with their lives. "Move out of my way Goku, I have to prepare for landing." She said annoyed seeing his muscular legs blocking her path. Goku smirked tauntingly, and refused to move.

"Oh sure, yeah, and would you like me to kiss your ass while I'm at it, better yet why don't kiss mine!" he said with sarcasm.

Chichi's eye ignited into flame, twitching with anger. "Why are you always giving me a hard time Goku, Just get the hell out of my way! I outrank you grunt, so unless you want to be written up I suggest you move your sorry ass out of my way!"

Goku growled angrily, and moved his legs out the way; Chichi rudely shoved him out her way, because he was still being a smart-ass by only moving halfway.

Bulma turned back to the crew, and let Turles take over aviating the copter. Bulma was 1st command, second to Roshi; she specialized in pretty much everything with exception of physical combat, and cooking. She was a weapons expert; she used artillery to defend her troop. She was also a mechanical engineer as well as science hound. She was scholarly advantage in the military entourage.

"All right Dragon squad, we are to prepare for departure, the site is an estimated fifteen minutes away, we shall disembark then investigate the storage facility, and the command center. We received a frantically distressed message from an anonymous soldier. He claimed that all the troops, military scientist and the bio technologists went unreasonably mad, and attacked each other in a war like manner, for what purpose as of yet is still unknown." She spoke with authority and continued.

"We are not sure if anyone is left alive, or even if this transmission is authentic let alone reliable, but we have failed to contact any of our facilities in the area, and because of that, we are treating this as an investigation, I repeat an investigation, this is not a rescue mission. Any suspicious characters roaming about other then the debriefing team should be treated as hostiles and to be shot on sight, these orders came from above there were no other options." She said with sternness, making it clear that this was a serious mission.

"We have little information, but that is soon to be remedied when we met up with the recon/briefing team at the command center. Keep in mind this is not ground zero of the attacks, but we will be traveling in below zero temperatures to the primary site, which is three miles away, we might have to conserve the copters fuel so we'll be going on foot. Make sure to dress in your thermals." She looked around at the eager soldiers. "Our objective is to find out what happened and get the hell out before the storm hits. That is all, move it troops we are ready to depart!" she said seeing the landing lights, specified for helicopters.

**_Next Time on the Thing: Bulma's party lands, but the something's wrong. The group gets a rude awakening on the next episode of The Thing._**

**__**


End file.
